Power ranger: Dragon Fury
by Twisterhunter
Summary: This story is adopted from the original author. I asked for his permission before he went AWOL. I hope he's okay. Malefor is gone and the world is at peace; but war still wages on between light and darkness. the mastermind behind Malefor's betrayal now makes his next move. only a small band of heros- four dragons and four humans- can stop him. for they are the Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1 Dragon fury part 1

**Chapter 1: Dragon fury Part 1**

 **(Disclaimer.)**

 **Very first fan fiction for this site. Please go easy on me; although I am aware that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I hope all of you can give me some friendly advice. Because I am open to feedback. Not my story; original author allowed me to adopt it along with his oc's. The first two chapters will stay the same. While for the remaining chapter I may change. So which me luck with it.**

 **(Disclaimer ends.)**

Darkness. Darkness was all that could be seen. There was no sound only silence. Both of them were soon broken by a dim navy blue light; that had a small hum to it. The light then got brighter while the hum grew louder. The light then shined its brightest and the hum had stopped. Once it dimmed seven different lights were left. The lights then shifted into the form of dragons. Each one looking more fierce than the other. The dragons then turned to look at what remained of the darkness. But inside the darkness was a huge set of glaring red eyes.

"Master," One of the dragons said before all of them bowed, "You have summoned us?" He asked before a huge gust of air moved past all of them. Followed by a low rumbling growl.

"Malefor has failed," The voice said in a very deep voice, "The purple dragon and black dragoness still live." The voice growled.

"Yes, master," One of the other dragons replied. But the voice was that of a female, "But our plan to rule has not been stopped. It has only been delayed." It finished before another low growl was heard.

"If my form was already restored; I would've already destroyed all of you useless fools," Another large gust of wind moved past the dragons again. Except this time the dragons were pushed back a little, "With Malefor gone and the world sealed again. I am no longer able to draw power from the dark elements!" The voice roared loudly.

"Master, Please," One of the other dragons begged while stepping closer to the eyes, "Calm yourself!" The dragon shouted only to be levitated into air by an unseen force.

"You dare," The voice growled before the dragon was slammed hard into the ground, "Because of all of you, our invasion has failed and I am still stuck in this useless form!" The voice roared again causing everything around it to shake violently, "There will be no more waiting! The invasion begins now!" The voice finished.

"How?" another dragon asked, "As you said the world is sealed and the dark elements are cut off from you. How are we going to invade if we are all powerless!?" The dragon shouted before seven bolts of dark lightning struck the dragons causing all of them to scream in pain. A few seconds later the lightning had stopped; leaving all seven dragons standing in front of the eyes. Only this time they had forms which were pulsing with dark energy.

"This is how," The voice said as the dragons looked towards the eyes, "I have given each of you a part of my dark power. I have also restored your connection to the dark and light elements." The voice finished.

One of the dragons growled a little, "Why restore our connection to the light?" The voice said in an angry female tone, "We no longer serve the light." The voice growled.

"With your connection to the light restored all of you can return to the dragon realms," The voice explained before a portal appeared in front of the seven dragons, "All of you will be the tip of the spear of our invasion," The voice continued as one dragon stepped through the portal, "The ones who will bring the dragons to their knees," It continued as five of them stepped through the portal, "All of you will be the vanguards of my arrival." The voice finished as the final dragon stepped through the portal.

In the dragon realms a dragon with grayish-light blue scales can be seen standing in a crystal-like room; which was filled with thousands of books. The dragon had a look of great concern on his face; before several books- covered in a dark aura- started to float in front of him. All several books opened; showing several elemental dragons slaughtering innocent lives. With a heavy sigh the dragon looked away from the books; just as they closed.

"The war may be over and the world may be recovering," The dragon spoke in an aging voice before he bowed his head in sadness, "But the battle between light and darkness still rages on." He finished before four different colored books floated in front of him.

The books opened and show the images of four teenaged dragons. Two of them were male dragons one purple the other red. The other two were dragonesses one black the other pink. The dragon smiled happily at the images in the books; but the smile quickly turned into a very sad frown. With a sigh the dragon looked down towards the floor again.

"They were all supposed to have normal lives now," He said while the books closed and a single tear fell from his eyes, "There wasn't supposed to be anymore fighting. No more chaos. No more death," He continued before stomping his right foreleg into the ground, "It was all supposed to be over!" He finally shouted his voice echoing a little.

As the dragon stared at the floor the books that floated in front of him started to glow. The dragon lifted his head up and looked at the books. A confused looked appeared on his face as he reopened the books. Seeing the images of the four dragons again; except this time there was some type of strange bipedal creature standing next to them.

"What do we have here?" The dragon asked as he studied the images in the book.

Far off in another world; in a small countryside a train track can be seen. The track curved around a large mountain and it seemed to move through the land; rather than cutting through it like a knife. On the track a old fashioned steam locomotive slowly chugged. Allowing everyone on board to enjoy the sight of the beautiful country side. In one of the passenger cabs four teenagers are shown. Two of them girls the other two boys. One of the girls had fire red hair; wore what appeared to be a biker vest and black shirt which read " _ **Redemption or damnation!"**_ she also wore dark navy blue jeans. The other girl had blonde hair; she wore a light blue sweater along with light blue shorts. The two boys in the cab were dressed completely identical and looked almost identical. Both of them wore black shirts with the images of blood red roses on them. Both of them also wore jet black pants with red stripes going down them. The only difference between them were their hair colors. One of them had jet black hair. While the other had light brown.

The boy who had light brown hair looked towards the girl with red hair, "Hey, Jade," The boy began as the one known as Jade looked towards him, "Do you know anything about the town we're all going too?" He asked.

Jade simply shrugged her shoulders before relaxing back into her seat, "Sorry, S," She began before she pulled a small pamphlet out from one of her vest pockets, "All I know about Angel Grove is what I read in this pamphlet." She answered before throwing the pamphlet at S; who caught it and stared at picture of the town.

"City of hero's and angel's," The girl with blonde hair said while she looked out the window, "A place where one can grow up happy with both family and friends," She continued before she chuckled a little, "Load of bull." She finished getting the attention of the boy with jet black hair.

"Why do you say that Mitchell?" The boy asked causing Mitchell to look towards him.

"Because, Nick," Mitchell began as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket; unlocking it an pulling up a new report, "There is not such thing as a good place on earth anymore," She continued as she scrolled through the reports, "Too many crazy and messed up people in the world." She finished before locking her phone and putting it back into her pocket.

Nick sighed and leaned back into his chair, "You may be right," He began before looking out the window with jade, "But, wouldn't it be cool to be somewhere safe?" He asked as the train continued to move through the country side.

Up in the front of the train where the engine was; the conductor sat watching the gauges on the engine. Making sure that none of them slipped into the red. He then heard a loud whistling sound followed by a loud banging. With a heavy sigh the conductor reached down towards his boot and pulled out a wench.

"Stupid piece of crap!" He shouted as he hit the engine with the wench; causing the whistling and the banging to stop. He smiled before he put the wench back in his boot; before looking back out at the countryside. He loved the peaceful view of the grassy hills and the seemingly endless forests. He especially loved the part where they would pass by a huge waterfall. Suddenly the loud whistling sound came back; but it was followed by a loud explosion instead of a banging sound. Time slowed down just enough for the conductor to catch one final glimpse of the beautiful view he had.

"God, help the passengers." He whispered before a second explosion erupted from the engine. Sending a massive fire ball right at him; not only burning him to a scorching husk, but also starting the derailment of the train.

Passengers could be heard screaming as the train came to a violent stop and the cabs started flying off the tracks. Some of the passengers were thrown out of their chairs; while others were slammed either onto the roof or the floor, but some passengers were not so luck; for some of them were thrown through the windows of the cabs or caught in the flames of the explosion. In the the third cab down from the engine were the four teenagers.

Jade had a look of terror on her face as the front of the cab went up into the air and off the tracks. She was thrown against the roof of the cab and then back into the floor. While Mitchell was thrown hard into the ceiling and pressed into the roof; for the cab had started to barrel roll down the hill. S, was hit in the head with one of their luggage bags and knocked out cold. While Nick tired his best to hang onto to something. He managed to get one final glimpse outside the window and saw they were heading right for a huge lake.

"I love you all!" Mitchell shouted as she closed her eyes and braced for impact like everyone else. Before the cab made contact with the lake a magical glow appeared around all four of them; and in a large flash all four teenagers were gone.

A series of splashes could be heard followed by a deep gasp of air. Mitchell is shown swimming in the middle of a lake; as she looked around trying to find her friends.

"S," She called out as she looked around, "Nick! Jade!" She called out.

"Mitchell!" The voice of Nick called back from behind her causing her to quickly turn around. Allowing her to see Nick just a few feet away.

"Nick," Mitchell shouted as she swam towards him; hoping that the others were there with him. Sadly they weren't anywhere near or around him, "Nick, Where's Jade and S?" She asked.

"Help!" The voice of Jade screamed causing the two of them to look around; allowing them to see her struggling to keep her head above the water, "I can't swim!" She yelled as her head sunk beneath the water.

"Jade!" Nick shouted before both him and Mitchell swam towards her. Both of them dived under the water and helped her back up to the surface; all three of them were gasping for air as they floated in the water.

"You okay Jade?" Mitchell asked as Jade clung to both her and Nick; shaking a little out of fear, "Jade?!" She asked again.

"I'm fine," Jade answered as she tried her best to calm herself down, "Where's S?" She asked.

Mitchell quickly looked around them, "I don't know," She answered in horror, "S! S!" She called out trying to locate their friend.

"S!" Nick joined in as both him and Jade looked for him.

"S!" Jade called out.

"Over there!" Mitchell shouted while pointing towards a nearby bank; causing the other two to look in the direction she was pointing.

There lying on the shore was S; he was lying face down on the muddy bank. All three of them quickly swam towards the bank as quick as they could. Once they reached him all Mitchell quickly flipped him onto his back. While Nick tried to wake him.

"S," Nick said as he placed his finger on his friends neck; sighing in relief as he felt a pulse, "S, come on man wake up." He said as he slapped his friends face a couple of times; causing him to cough a little as he sat up.

"Ah, Damn it!" S groaned as he brought his hand up to his head, "What the hell hit me?" He asked.

"Guys?" Jade asked only for her question to fall on deaf ears.

"Good to see you're alright S." Mitchell sighed happily as she knelt down next to her friend.

"Uh, guys?" Jade asked again only to once again be ignored.

"Alright," S began as he felt another wave of pain shoot through his head, "I feel like a lead brick just hit me." He finished.

"Guys!" Jade said for a third time clearly getting more annoyed by the second.

"Technically you did," Nick commented as he helped S get up off the ground, "You did get hit by Mitchell's bag." He laughed earning him a punch to the head from Mitchell.

"GUYS!" Jade finally shouted.

"What!" All of them shouted back.

"Where the hell are we!?" Jade asked causing the group to finally look at their surroundings.

The lake all of them had landed in was surround by a large forest. Instead of being surround by the open field they had seen from the train. There was also the missing train wreck. Where were the cabs? Where were the other passengers?

"Where the hell are we?" Jade asked this time with a little concern in her voice.

"Okay," Nick began while he looked around, "Who wants to say that we all died and went to the good place?" He asked.

"Nope," Mitchell calmly replied causing all of them to look towards her, "All you assholes are here with me. If all of us are dead. Yeah, we're definitely in hell." She finished causing everyone to just shake their heads.

"I don't think we're dead." S was interrupted by a bolt of lightning striking the lake; followed by the booming sound of thunder, "Holy!" He shouted.

"Run!" Jade shouted before another bolt of lightning struck the lake. Only this time it was a little closer to the group.

The group of four ran from the lake and into the surrounding woods. Although they were far away from the water; they were not away from the danger of the lightning. Every now and then the lightning would strike a nearby tree. Causing the tree to not only catch fire. But it would also cause a few branches to fall from the tree. The group ran and dodged the falling branches and lightning. At one point a bolt of lightning struck in front of the group.

"Whoa!" Nick shouted as all of them came to a stop, "Turn around! Turn around! He yelled causing the group to turn and run; only to have another bolt of lightning to strike in front of them.

"Son of a!" Mitchell shouted as the group came to a sudden stop again.

"What's with this weather?!" S shouted while another bolt of lightning struck to the left of the group. Causing them to kneel down to the ground.

"Okay," Jade started as another bolt of lightning struck nearby,"We need to find cover now!" She shouted.

The group quickly scanned the area around them; seeing only woods and lightning at first. That was until, S, had caught sight of what appeared to be a nearby cave.

"There!" He shouted as he pointed towards the cave. Immediately everyone looked towards what he was pointing at; and sprinted quickly towards the cave. The lightning seemed to follow them as they ran. It struck the trees around them and the ground near them. All it did was just give the group more reason to run faster. Just as the group reached the cave; one final bolt of lightning struck behind the group.

All of them panted and gasped as they fell to the cave floor, "Is everyone okay?" Jade asked as she propped herself against one of the walls.

"I'm good," S breathed out as he layed down on the cave floor, "Shaken, but good." He finished.

"I'm good, too." Mitchell answered.

"Fine," Nick panted before another loud sound of thunder echoed through cave, "But I think we should stay in here until the storm lets up." She finished causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Okay," S groaned as she held up his hand, "Our train crashes, we get lost in some strange woods and the weather tried to kill all of us," He said causing everyone to look towards him, "This day just can't get any worse." He finished.

In that one moment he had broken the very first rule of Murphy's law. To never say that it can't get any worse. Because all of a sudden everyone had nets thrown on them; before they were violently dragged out of the cave.

"We did it!" A male voice shouted as the four were dragged out of the cave, "We managed to capture the apes!" The voice finished.

"What the hell is going on!?" Jade shouted only to be punched in the face hard. Almost knocking her completely out.

"Jade!" Mitchell shouted only to receive a punch of his own.

"No talking prisoners!"Another voice shouted; only this one sounded feminine, "Get them loaded on the wagon!" The voice ordered.

One by one all four of them were violently thrown onto the wagon. Each of them groaning in pain as the were slammed into each other.

"Nice job, S" Jade growled only to receive a look of confusion from him.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You said the cursed saying." Mitchell answered just as the wagon started to slowly move.

"Well look on the bright at least it isn't."

"S, no!" Nick shouted but it was already to late. It had already started to rain heavily; soaking all four of them to the bone.

"Raining." S finished which earned him a glare from the other, "Well lets be thankful that the road isn't," He was interrupted when the wagon reached a very bumpy part in the road, "Bumpy." He finished in a defeated tone.

"S, shut up." The others said in a very annoyed tone.

 **(Ending disclaimer)**

 **Okay part 1. I hope I did good for my first chapter of my first fic. If anyone has any advice or constructive criticism. I would be more than happy to hear it. You can either PM or leave it in a review. Again this story is adopted; credit goes to the original author and the first few chapters. But after his last chapter; the rest is from me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dragon fury part 2

**Chapter 2: Dragon fury part 2**

 **(Disclaimer)**

 **Okay here is chapter 2. if anybody is reading this story. I would be grateful if you have any advice or constructive criticism for me. Like I said before I actually want to be criticized for my work. It can be left in a review or it can be sent in a PM. I only own my OC's Jade. S. Mitchel and Nick.**

 **(End of Disclaimer.)**

Ignitus had a look of worry on his face as he read the book floating in front of him. The book had the images of the strange creatures from before; except this time all of them were shown locked inside a medium sized cage. The page in the book then turned and showed the cage sitting in the middle of a large crowd. Which had moles, cheetahs, and dragons.

"This is not good," Ignitus said to himself before the page turned again. Showing a cheetah standing in front of the cage; speaking to the crowd, while three others guarded the cage, "If they sell those creatures. They may doom Spyro and the others," He continued while another book floated in front of him. Showing the images of the four dragons; which were shackled inside of small cages. He then looked back towards the other book. Allowing him to see one of the cheetahs kick the cage, "There has got to be something I can do to help them." He finished as he studied the book.

"As you can all see! Me and my fellow hunters have successfully captured four albino apes!" The cheetah shouted before turning towards the cage. Allowing him to see his four trophies sitting inside the cage. Before he turned back towards the crowd, "And for this day only; all four of these apes can be yours!" He shouted causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"This isn't good," S stated as he looked around seeing the crowd of animals, "This isn't good at all." He finished.

"Tell us something we don't know, S," Jade replied in an annoyed tone. Just as another loud cheer erupted from the crowd around them, "God, I wish they would shut up!" She growled out.

One of the cheetah guards then hit the cage hard with his spear, "Hey! No talking!" The guard shouted.

"Go to hell! You S.O.B!" Mitchell shouted before shifting to a more comfortable position.

The guard then hit the cage with its spear again, "Do you think we should be insulting them like this?" Nick asked before another guard had hit the cage.

"Hey! Don't damage the merchandise!" The cheetah who was talking to the crowd yelled at the guards.

"Sorry, boss." one of the cheetahs apologized.

The cheetah who was talking to the crowd turned back towards the crowd. Smiling as he held up one of his paws, "How about we start the bidding?!" He shouted causing everyone in the crowd to cheer loudly, "Then lets start the bidding at five gems!" The cheetah yelled.

"Five!" A mole yelled.

"Seven!" A cheetah yelled out bidding the mole.

"Thirteen!" A dragon yelled out bidding both the mole and the cheetah.

Jade growled loudly in anger before she looked towards the lock on the cage, "If only I had a lock pick." She whispered under her breath. She then looked towards Mitchell and kicked her.

"Ow!" Mitchell yelled before looking towards her friend, "Jade, what the hell?!"She asked in a voice filled with anger.

"Pass me one of your hair pins." Jade whispered.

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"Pass me one of your damn hair pins!" Jade growled out before Mitchell reluctantly pulled one of her pins out of her hair.

Once Jade had the pin she quickly got to work on the lock. She could feel the gears on the inside turning; and clicking every few seconds. Then after the final click she had finally unlocked the lock. She sighed heavily before she removed the lock from the latch and hid it on her person.

Just behind the crowd stood three elderly dragons. One was yellow with blue horns and a light yellow underbelly. The second one was a dark green dragon with light green scales and underbelly. The third was a light blue dragon with dark blue horns and a light blue underbelly. These dragons were known as the guardians. They were the ones who had mastered the elements. The yellow one was the master of electricity, Volteer. The light blue one the master of ice, Cyril. The forest green one was the master of earth, Terrador.

All three of them had serious looks on their faces as they watched the auction. Listening to the random shouts of numbers and offers for the apes. Volteer released a heavy sigh before looking towards Terrador. Who continued to stare forward at the crowd. His expression never breaking its stoic form.

"Terrador," Volteer began before another loud cheer erupted from the crowd, "You know we need those apes." He finished just as another one of their dragons called out a bid; only to have it taken by a mole.

"I know." Terrador growled out.

"Five gold bars and two rubies!" A cheetah called out.

"I've got Five gold bar and two rubies, now!" The auctioneer shouted in a very happy tone, "Do I hear-."

"Seven gold bars! Three pearls! Four rubies and a broadsword!" A Mole yelled interrupting the auctioneer before he could finish his sentence.

"Seven gold bars! Three pearls! Four rubies and a broadsword!" Shouted the auctioneer as his smile grew a little wider, "Do I have another bid?!"

"We have to bid now Terrador!" Cyril growled as another cheetah called out another bid, "If we don't; we lose the apes! And the only means to get Spyro and the others back." He finished.

"I know," Terrador replied with a growl as he prepared to call out a bid, "Fifty-!"

"I have a bid for you!" Jade suddenly shouted causing the auctioneer to turn and look towards the cage. He laughed a little before turning towards the crowd.

"One of the apes has a bid," He told the crowd which caused all of them to laugh, "How about we humor it," He continued before getting close to the cage, "What do you have to bid, ape!" He finished saying the final word with much venom in his voice.

Jade shot him a glare before giving him her bid, "Your teeth!" She shouted before all of them pushed the door to the cage open. Sending it flying into the cheetahs face; not only knocking a few of his teeth out, but also breaking his nose.

Some of the creatures in the crowd screamed as the apes jumped from the stage and into the crowd. Running as fast as they could; pushing and shoving anyone that got in their way. The auctioneer staggered to his feet as he held his paw up to his maw. "Get them!" He shouted which caused his hunters to chase after the four.

"Run!" Jade yelled before all of them finally broke from the crowd. Only to enter the maze like streets and pathways of the city.

The group ran as fast as they could; but since they did not know the streets. For all they knew they could running right towards a dead end or in a complete circle. Eventually all four of them came to four separate streets. All of them came to quick stop and looked down the streets. Each of them trying to figure out which way to go. Multiple roars then echoed through the streets; causing the group to turn around and look. Only to see the massive mob of cheetahs, moles, and dragons heading right for them.

"Split it up!" S suddenly shouted before everyone took off running down their own street. Causing the mob to also split apart as well.

S ran as fast as he could down the winding path he had taken. He could hear the roars and yells of the mob directly behind him. He was too afraid to look behind him to see how far away he was from the mob. But at the moment he looked back; he came to an immediate stop, for he had run right into an open door. After he hit the door he feel to the ground; groaning loudly in pain as he held his head.

"Damn," He groaned as he slowly got to his hands and knees. But when he looked up; he was face to face with a large blue dragon, which was growling loudly at him, "Crap." S cursed himself.

Nick ended up running down a street that took him to a maze of back alley's. Sometimes he would run right into a dead end. Other times he would somehow come face to face with the mob that was chasing him. Eventually though he was caught by a large forest green dragon. Who had caught him when he ran into one of the many dead ends.

Jade and Mitchel were both caught by a large yellow dragon; when they ended up running into each other. Incredibly the two had chosen different paths; which coincidentally ended being the same path the other had taken.

None of them could believe it; one minute all of them were free from a cage. Then the next thing they all knew; they were back in a cage. And they were all being taken back to some temple in the middle of the city. None of them spoke to each other as they were taken to the temple. None of them spoke as they were dragged out of the cage and lead into the temple. They even stayed quiet when they were shoved into the dungeon. The only time they finally spoke was when S finally broke the silence.

"Damn it!" S shouted as he kicked the door hard. Causing a loud metallic bang to echo through the room, "Can we get a break!?" He yelled.

"Considering what's happened to us so far," Nick began as he looked towards S; who was shooting him a glare, "I'll consider this a break." He finished before he leaned up against the wall and slowly sank down to the floor.

"This is a break?" S began as he released a small chuckle, "This is a break!" He suddenly shouted in a voice full of anger, "Tell me how in the hell is this a break!" He finished.

"Let's see," Nick began while he brought up his left hand, "We almost died in a train wreck!" He said while bringing up one of his fingers, "We almost drowned in a lake!" He lifted another finger, "We almost got struck by lightning!" He lifted a third finger, "And we were captured, almost auctioned off, and then we tried to escape only to get captured again!" He then held up his final two fingers before he balled his hand into a fist, "So, I believe this could be considered as a-!"

A loud thump suddenly echoed through the room. Everyone turned and looked to see where it had come from; only to see Mitchell lying on the floor with Jade standing over her.

"Mitchell!" Jade shouted as she tried to wake her up, "Mitchell, what happened? Wake, ugh." Jade then fell floor.

"Jade!" S yelled before he ran towards her only to fall to the floor when he was halfway close to them.

Nick's eyes went wide in horror as he stood up and held one of his hands over his mouth and nose, "Oh, shit!" He said in a muffled voice as he felt himself growing tired, "Gas...chamber." He finished before falling to the ground like the other three.

At first all that was heard was the sound of dripping water; only for it to be followed by multiple gasps. The four teens are shown standing inside what appeared to be a huge cave; which had a huge underground lake. All of them looked around and saw giant blue crystals; which grew from various points in the cave.

"Okay," Jade began as she looked around, "Where are we now?" She asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick asked.

"That would be me." A male elder voice answered causing the group to turn in the direction of the voice.

The group saw a large crystal blue dragon. He had a gentle look on his face; but the group still took a defensive stance. The dragon did expect that to happen; after all they did have a very bad encounter with the inhabitants of this realm, so he knew they wouldn't see him as friend.

"Get back! You over grown lizard!" Jade shouted.

"Calm down," Ignitus spoke in a soft voice; causing all of them to flinch, "I don't mean you any of you harm." He continued.

That statement caused Jade to laugh a little, "Well your friends didn't exactly make a good first impression on us." She said causing the dragon to nod.

"I am aware of that," He replied sadly as he shook his head, "I am also aware of the back luck all of you have been having." He finished.

"And how would you know that?" Mitchell asked.

"Because I was the one who brought you here." The dragon answered causing all of their eyes to go wide.

"You mean," Nick began as he walked a little closer to the dragon, "You saved us from that train crash?" He asked.

"Yes," The dragon answered while he chuckled a little, "Though I could have had better aim; when I brought you here." He finished.

"You think!" Jade yelled, "I almost drowned!"

"Calm it down, Jade." S said while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Clearly he's friend." He continued before he turned towards the dragon, "I am only going to assume you know our names?" He asked receiving a nod from the dragon, "Okay, what's your name?" He asked.

"I am Ignitus, chronicler of the dragons." Ignitus said proudly.

"Ego, much." Mitchell said under her breath.

"Why did you bring us here?" Jade asked.

The question was answered at first with four floating books; which held their images which stood next to dragons, "I brought you all here because the realms have become unbalanced," Ignitus began as the books turned towards him; allowing him to gaze at the images, "With the wisdom's that have been passed down to me. I have managed to gaze into the future through these books," He continued as the four looked up at him, "One day the books showed the realms being surround and eventually engulfed in darkness," He continued before the books closed and placed themselves back on the shelf, "But then another book showed me a light; that destroyed the darkness." A book then flew in front of him, "And in that light I saw all of you." He finished.

"Us?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and the others," Ignitus answered before the book closed, "But all of you were something more." He continued causing the four to grow confused.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"All of you were warriors that defended realms. With the mighty powers of the ancestors themselves," He then turned and looked at them, "All of you were the power rangers." He finished.

They stood their in silence for a few minutes. Until Jade had serious look appear on her face; taking in a deep breath, she balled her fists and shot him her serious look, "Okay," She began, "Lets say we believe you," She began while the others nodded in agreement, "How are we these power rangers?" She asked.

Ignitus chuckled before six devices suddenly floated in front of him. The devices were different colors; one set was purple, the other red, the third set was pink, and the fourth set was black, "With these." He answered before the devices flew towards them.

The red one went to Jade. The Pink one went to S. the Purple one went to Mitchell and the Black one went to Nick. Each of them held the devices in their hands. All of them looked at the devices curiously. Trying to figure out what they were.

"What are these?" S asked.

"Synchronizers and morphers," Ignitus answered as the four clipped the items to their wrists, "They were forged from the elements by the old masters themselves." Ignitus continued as he walked up to Jade as she looked up at him, "Jade, your fiery attitude and passion! Make you the perfect candidate for the red ranger." He said which caused Jade to feel a strange sense of pride.

"Thank you." Jade thanked as Ignitus walked over to S.

"S," He began, "You have a rough exterior. But on the inside you have and endless amount of love. You are without a doubt the true embodiment of the pink ranger." Ignitus finished while S groaned a little.

"Although I hate the color pink; thank you." S thanked while Ignitus walked towards Mitchell.

"Mitchell, I know you do not care much for fighting. Neither does the other you will share this power with. But, you know when to take up arms and fight; you are the one who is justice and bravery itself. You are the Purple ranger." He said to her.

Mitchell cried a little as she wiped her tears. She then felt a gentle paw placed on her back; which she rubbed her body against.

"I'm honored." She said as she tried to calm herself down.

Finally, Ignitus had approached Nick, "Nick, you are stronger than any other being I have ever seen. With your very presence; you share your strength with others so that they may over come any obstacle," He said as he used the small tip of his tail to wipe away a single tear that feel from Nick's eye, "You are without a doubt the black ranger." He finished.

"Thank you, Ignitus." Nick said as Ignitus stood calmly in front of them.

"Now, there is a button located on the synchronize," After he said that all of them looked at the synchronize on their hands; seeing the button in the middle of it, "You activate it first so that you and the dragon you will be bonded to can synch your energies," He explained receiving nods from all of them, "After you are synched. The morpher will activate," He stated causing the humans to look towards him, "After that you will have to say the morph command. The morph command is Ancestors! Lend us the strength to end this misery. Grant us the power of your fury!" Ignitus shouted causing all of them to nod.

"Okay," S began, "Where are these dragons we are bonded to?" He asked.

"They are currently being held prisoner by what remains of the ape army," Ignitus answered, "in three days; all of you will be traded for their freedom. But when the apes realize you are not one of them; they will attack and try to kill all of you. That is when you will meet with them and become the power rangers." He finished just as they all started to fade away.

"What's going on?" Jade asked in a voice filled with worry.

"All of you are waking up," Ignitus informed them as they faded a little more, "I will inform the others about all of you. Good luck and may the ancestors look after you." He finished before all of them had vanished.

Back in the dungeon all four of the humans woke form their slumber. Immediately the all looked at each other; questioning if they had all had the same dream; or if it was real. Their questions were answered when they looked down at their writs and saw their morphers and synchronizers. They all looked at each other and nodded.

The three days had to be the longest passing days the group had to suffer. But come the dawn of the third day; none of them were prepared for what they were going to encounter. All four of them stood in front of the three dragon guardians. Which stood in front of a massive army of dragons, cheetahs and moles. Across from the army stood another army; only this one was made up of entirely of apes.

"This is it." Nick whispered quietly as the dragon known as Terrador stepped forward.

"Apes!" He shouted causing his voice to echo through the land, "Return, Spyro and the others and we will return your brethren!" He yelled.

"Surrender our fellow apes first!" One of the apes yelled back before four more apes walked up next to it. Dragging the four said dragons behind them; like dogs on a leash, "The we will return these pathetic dragons!"

Some of the dragons in the army started to roar and growl; while a few of the apes started hollering and screaming loudly. S, had a look of worry appear on his face as he looked around. He swore he could feel the anger radiating from the dragons. He shot Jade a worried look; only to have her to shoot him a look that said, "Calm down.".

"Apes!" Terrador shouted causing the four to jump in shock, "Walk back to your army!" He growled.

"He we go." Nick whispered as they started to walk towards the army.

As they walked towards the apes; they saw four apes walking towards them, with the dragons walking in front of them. Eventually all of them met in the middle; but the four apes started to growl in anger. Before one of them turned and looked back at their army.

"We've been tricked!" The ape shouted to a larger ape that stood in front of the army.

"Kill them!" The ape suddenly shouted.

"Now!" Jade shouted causing all four of them to run forward and tackle the apes. Knocking them onto their backs and away from the dragons; who quickly helped the four humans up to their feet. Once they were up; the dragons used their tail blades to get the cuffs on the humans hands off.

"Thanks," Jade said as all of them rubbed theirs wrists, "Y'all okay?" She asked.

"We're fine." The purple dragon answered as he examined the four, "Are you the ones Ignitus mentioned?" He asked.

"That's us," Mitchell answered just as a loud series of howls and screams echoed through the air, "But formalities may need to wait!" She said as they all took an offensive stance.

"Get them!" The lead ape shouted; causing the four apes; plus four others from the army to charge towards them.

"Get ready for a fight!" S yelled.

"Synchronizers!" Jade yelled causing all of them to press the button on their synchronizers.

"Synchronizers, activated," A computerized voice said, "Begin synchronization." It finished.

All eight of them immediately paired off and ran towards the apes. Jade fought with a red dragon; that went by the name of flame. S, battled with the Pink dragoness known as Ember. Mitchell, fought beside The purple dragon called Spyro. While Nick fought along side the black dragoness known as Cynder.

The dragons were able to hold their own against the apes. But, the humans were not as lucky. Sometimes one of them would be thrown into another; or they would thrown to the ground hard. Eventually though the groups separated from each other and stared at the one another. The apes were breathing and panting heavily. So were the dragons and the four humans. Suddenly a loud beeping sound came from the morphers; just before all four of them started glowing.

"Guys, I think we're synched now." Mitchell said while looking at her morpher.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jade said before she looked towards the dragons, "Did Ignitus tell all of you what to say?" She asked getting nods from all of them.

"Okay, then!" Jade shouted as they got their morphers ready, "You guys ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" All of them shouted.

"Then." Jade began as they took their morphing stance.

"Ancestors! Lend us the strength to end this misery! Grant us the power of your fury!" All of them shouted causing the morphers to glow brightly; before all of them started to glow brightly in their respected colors.

Jade glowed a bright red just like Flame-who was standing next to her- as the light glowed it started to form into what looked like a huge egg around them. Jade is shown releasing an angry growl as her pupils turned slitted like a dragons; while her iris's changed into a hot-rod flame color. Flames body then started to break apart and fly towards Jade. Her arms got longer and scaled armor appeared on her arms. Her fingers turned into claws. Her front and back were covered in dragon scaled armor. Her legs also had the same armor; but on the sides of her legs, large spines extended out. Then on her head; flames head formed around her like a mask. Then her face was shielded by a black facial shield. The egg of energy around them then began to crack and with a loud shout; the red ranger jumped into the air and landed hard onto the ground.

"As fierce as fire!" Jade began as she took a battle stance, "Red dragon ranger!" She finished.

The others are shown morphing into their own ranger forms just like Jade. Except their were some differences in their ranger modes than hers. Mitchell had Spyro's spines go up and down her back. While, S, had Embers heart necklace form around his neck. Nick had multiple horns form on his helmet; while her metal choker and arm bands formed around his neck and writs.

"Bringer of justice!" Mitchell shouted as she took his own battle-stance, "Purple dragon ranger!"

"As strong as an army," Nick shouted taking his battle-stance, "Black dragon ranger!"

"Powered by love," S shouted while also mentally kicking himself, "Pink dragon ranger!"

Jade then brought her claw up in front of her, "We shall protect the realms from evils tyranny!" She began as they were all shown in their ranger suits, "Power rangers!"

"Dragon fury!" All of them shouted just before colored explosions erupted from behind them.

Both armies stared at them in shock; but a few seconds later the lead ape shouted, "Get them!" The ape shouted again causing the eight apes to attack the four rangers again.

"Let's go!" Jade shouted before all of them ran to fight the apes again.

Once the groups met the fight was on once again. Thanks to the new powers though; the humans stood a fighting chance against the apes. Jade is shown lifting and ape over her head and throwing it into two others. Knocking all of them to the ground. S, is shown flying over two apes; before elbowing them hard into the backs. Breaking their spines before finishing them off with a blast of fire from his hands.

"Whoa, how did I do that?" He asked.

"I think that was me." He heard Ember answer.

"Oh, thanks then." He thanked before he started fighting again.

"On your left!" Spyro shouted as one of his wings suddenly shot up from their back; blocking an attack. Before Mitchell turned hard; hitting the ape hard in the gut with their wing, "Man, this is awesome!" Mitchell shouted in joy as the fight continued.

Eventually though the apes were defeated and lying on the ground; groaning and moaning in pain. The dragon rangers stood across from them; ready to fight more apes if they needed too. That was when the lead ape howled loudly; causing the apes on the ground to get up and run back towards the army. While the entire ape army started to retreat. In a matter of minutes the ape army was long gone; giving the victory to both the dragon rangers and the dragon army.

"I can't believe we did that." Jade said as their bodies glowed again; only to show all of them back to normal.

"That was." Ember began.

"Awesome." All of them said at once; before all of them collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. All of them falling asleep as soon as they had hit the ground.

 **(Disclaimer)**

 **Here is chapter 2 hope whoever reads this story enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tired bonding

**Chapter 3 Tired bonding**

 **(Disclaimer)**

 **This is probably going to be a filler chapter. Its going to be a little small. Only own my OC's nothing else.**

 **(End of Disclaimer.)**

The rangers lay in front of a huge green crystal. The crystal had a strange light coming from it; which seemed to be radiating some kind of magic. For all of the wounds and scars on the dragons and humans were all healed. Jade groaned loudly as she slowly got up from the floor; as she got into a sitting position she brought her hand up to her head. Groaning again as a small amount of pain surged through her forehead.

"Ah man," She said as she looked around the dimly lit room, "How long was I out?" She asked herself.

"Two days," The voice of Spyro replied causing her to turn and look towards where his voice had come from. She saw Spyro lying next to Cynder; he had his wing over her almost like a blanket, "All of us had a lot of our energy drained during the fight." He finished before he gently nuzzled the back of Cynder's head causing her to purr a little.

"Well that must have been one helluva fight," The voice of S spoke as he turned onto his back and propped himself up against the crystal, "Cause my _"everything"_ is hurting." He finished.

"Can you all lower your voices please?" The voice of Ember asked while she shakily got to her paws, "I'm having a painful migraine." She said while shaking her head a little.

"You and me both sister," Jade chuckled before she layed back down; unknowingly she had layed back down on Flames side. Causing him to give off an uncomfortable grunt; which made her quickly turn her head towards him. She wanted to get up but her body had no strength left to keep her up, "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

"It's okay," Flame said in a hoarse voice, "I'm used to it." He finished before he coughed into his paw a little.

Jade sighed a little as she forced her body to turn over on her left side. Allowing her to lay in a more comfortable position on him, "Do you mind if I use you as pillow for a little while?" She asked as she rubbed her head against his side, "You're very warm." She finished.

"I'm fine with it." Flame answered before Nick looked around.

"Hey, where's Mitchell?" He asked.

Mitchell's hand slowly lifted itself from behind Spyro, "Right here," She answered, "Currently underneath Spyro's other wing." She finished before gently rubbing the back of Spyro's neck.

"Thanks again for the wing blanket by the way." She thanked.

"You're welcome." Spyro replied before he layed his head back down.

That was when Ember had slowly walked up to Nick; causing him to look towards her. He could see that she was fighting to keep herself on her feet; but by the way she shook she wasn't going to be on her feet for long.

"Hey," Ember began as she forcibly steadied herself, "If its not too much trouble; may I lay against you?" She asked, "I'm not just shaking from lack of energy. I'm cold." She finished.

Nick simply nodded his head and moved his arm. Allowing her to lay against; he felt a small wave of pain move through his body. But, he could also feel how cold she was; so he simply shrugged off his pain and let her use him for warmth.

"Thanks." She thanked him in a tired voice.

"No problem." He replied.

All of them simply stared up at the ceiling in silence. They could hear the gently humming of the crystal as they layed next to it. None of them said a word; all of them were quietly breathing. They enjoyed the comforting sound of silence. But like all good thing it eventually passed.

"So," Jade began causing everyone to look towards her, "We're really doing this aren't we?" She asked.

"What do you mean Jade?" Ember asked.

"This," She lifted her hand up and gestured to all of them, "This power ranger thing," She continued before she brought her other hand up, "I mean all eight of us are supposed to be these powerful warriors. Who defend realms and battle evil; I mean why us?" She asked.

"If not us then who," S answered causing everyone to look at him, "My grandfather used to tell me stories similar to our current situation. Where these groups of people or teenagers; would be given this kind of super power," He explained before he chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" The voice of Cynder asked causing Spyro to look down.

"Good to see you're awake, Cynder." He purred as he gently nuzzled her.

"To answer your question Cynder," S began as he finally got his chuckling undercontrol, "My grandfather told me this story one time; about how he was saved by this group called Wild Force," He continued as he looked up to the ceiling, "He told me how they fought this monster that was destroying his hometown; how they eventually beat it and then it suddenly grew gigantic and then how they beat it with this giant robot made of animals." He finished.

"Did your grandfather every see them again?" Flame asked.

"No," S answered, "Somehow they vanished without a trace; no one every saw them again or those monster," He continued before shifting into a more comfortable position, "Eventually the town mayor just blew it off as a freak accident." He finished.

"That's not right." Flame said in a slightly angered tone.

"No it's not; but what can you do," S replied, "Anyway; I remember asking him why they saved everyone? And why did they fight that monster?" He continued before he smiled happily, "And his said _"Because no one else would stand up and fight that monster. All they did was run and scream in fear. Were it not for that group of people; I wouldn't be here today."_. So, Jade," He said as he looked towards her, "If we were not supposed to be the power rangers. Then who would be them?" He asked.

Jade released a small sigh before she had a small smile stretch across her face, "Probably just some lost kids; who would be asking the same damn question I just asked." She answered causing everyone to laugh a little.

"Well then," Jade said as he lifted up her hand, "If we're all in this; at least we're in it together." She finished.

She felt flame slowly shift beneath her; before he grasped her hand with his paw, "Together." He said happily.

Nick and Ember then reached forward and grasped their hands and paw, "Together." Both of them said.

"Together." Cynder said adding her paw into the mix.

"Together, all the way." S said grabbing hold of them.

Both Spyro and Mitchell reached forward and added their paw and hand in the group, "Together."

All of them smiled happily as they stared at their hands and claws. All of them felt a strange bond suddenly form; a bond that no matter how frail or no matter how much pressure would be applied to it. It would never break.

"Power rangers." Jade began.

"Dragon fury." Everyone finished before finally separating their hands and paws.

Eventually all of them had fallen back to sleep; but before the dragons had fallen asleep. Each of them had spread their wings and wrapped them around the group. Making it look like their was a huge scaly cocoon at the base of the crystal.

Just outside in the hallway Volteer can be seen peaking through the small crack in the door. He smiled happily before he walked away from the door and down the hall.

"Rest well young ones," He said in a gentle voice, "You have a long journey ahead for all of you." He finished.

 **(Disclaimer)**

 **Chapter 3. I know its short. But its filler chapter so hope you enjoyed this small/ technically cuddle read.**

 **(End of disclaimer.)**


End file.
